


A Second Chance

by Timeless_fandoms



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AOS, Agent Carter Spoilers, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_fandoms/pseuds/Timeless_fandoms
Summary: (Set some time after the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. series finale)What happens when Daisy and Daniel go back in time to retrieve a file from the original SHIELD base and run into a familiar face.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	A Second Chance

•Daisy’s POV•

“STOP! Who the hell are you and what are you doing in this area? Hands up!” 

Daniel and I stop dead in our tracks and both our hands go up! Damn it! We were so careful getting in here and we still got caught. 

~  
The mission was simple. Mack needed a file on a specific case, it had gotten destroyed in the Hydra attack, and we had a time traveling Zephyr. 

When we were talking with Mack, Daniel mentioned he had remembered being the one to file it away at the new SHIELD base in 1955 and there was our answer. Travel back in time to when it would still be the same place it was.   
~

Now we’d never get it unless we could lie our way out of this. I start thinking through the number of excuses I could use when I hear the voice become louder. 

“I SAID ‘who the hell are you?’!” The voice asserts loudly. 

Right as I’m about to start speaking I look over to Daniel and see him slowly lowering his hands and he gives me a look that just says ’trust me’ and I give him a look that of ‘what the heck are you doing?!’ 

“I SAID HANDS UP!” The woman yells again and I can sense she is holding a gun behind us. 

Suddenly Daniel tries (and fails) to clear his throat as he speaks up with a cracked voice. “Peg?” 

•Daniels POV•

“Peg?”

The name sounds foreign to my lips. It’s only been about a year since I left with the team but for her it’s been over two. I can hardly breathe. That can’t be her can it? ‘Why wouldn’t it be her, idiot,’ I think to myself. 

I glance over to Daisy and she looks shocked but she nods and smiles at me.

“How… why did you call me that…? How do you know my name?”

I turn slowly enough for her to not draw her weapon on me even more than I’m sure it already is. Suddenly my eyes meet hers. All of the air feels like it has left my lungs and the world slows for a second. 

“What. The. Bloody. Hell?” She stutters for a second and continues as I begin to move toward her. “Daniel… how…. you, you died. That’s not you. This isn’t real” Peggy says and I can hear her emotions rising in her throat. 

I notice Daisy lowering her hands and turning around as she looks at me with sympathy and a hint of worry. 

“It’s me Peggy. It’s Daniel. I know it’s weird and I’ll exp….” I start but she interrupts as I put my hand on hers and lower her gun. 

She holsters it and speaks up. “NO! No it’s not you… the Daniel I knew died on July 22nd over 2 years ago…” her noting the exact date causes her to wince as if it hurt to think about. I can’t believe I just let her believe I died. I’m awful. “... and I didn’t get to say goodbye. And now you’re here? I mourned you! Who the hell are you? Cause if you are my Daniel then I’m going to need proof. 

I don’t know what else I would expect from Peggy Carter other than to ask me to prove I was who I said I was but the idea that comes to my mind is impulsive and I start moving toward her slowly. 

I reach my hand forward and lightly touch the side of her abdomen where she was injured by the rebar like I did multiple times in the almost 3 years we dated. I impulsively keep my hand lightly on her side with my thumb near where I know her scar to be, I look her in the eyes, and my heart starts racing. I have no idea what to say to her. What do you say to the woman who you loved for years and had to be told you were dead? 

“I don’t know the right words to convince you but you know I would never lie to you, Peggy.” I say and she reaches her hand to touch mine that was on her side. She knew. 

Suddenly I’m snapped back into reality and I turn around to Daisy. She doesn’t seem bothered by this interaction, rather she’s smiling at me. I walk a few steps back over to her and touch her arm. 

“We need to get that file…” she states “...you need to talk with her. I'll go.” 

“You sure? I…” I start

“Daniel, you told me when we first took you to a different time that you wished you could have said goodbye. I'll go grab this file and then maybe you can introduce me. And if anyone gives me a hard time I can take care of them.” she smirks. 

I explain where the file room is and she runs off. I look at Peggy who at this point has just given into the realization that it really is me. I walk back over to her.   
“Don't worry, that file is supposed to go missing in a few years anyways. Just act surprised if someone notices it's gone. It's in good hands.” I joke.

“I know it will be. I remember these hands. Now how the hell are you alive?” she says softly as she takes ahold of my hands in hers. 

“Would you believe me if I said time travel? Cause i know it may not be too far off from Zero matter but it's still a bit odd.” I laugh “But the team and Daisy, who's with me.” I gesture towards the hallway she went down. “They saved me but I had to fake my death for SHIELD to keep going. I know it's a lot, I'm so sorry I left without a goodbye or an explanation. You didn't deserve it.”

“No, actually. I believe it. And I understand. I wish I could have said goodbye and not ended on the terms we had but I'm glad we get this. A proper moment.” she says as she squeezes my hand

As my hands are still in hers, I rub my thumb across her hands as I feel something. I look down and see a wedding band on her left hand. I lift it up and look her in the eyes.

“Congratulations. You deserve the world, Peggy.” I say meaning every word. I am happy for her. 

“Thank you. He definitely makes me feel that way.” she says glancing at her ring then back at me. 

“As he should. Do I know him?” 

“You never met him but you know who he is…” she stops her sentence short as if she didn't think i wouldn't want to hear the rest. 

“Steve?” I ask, of course she wasn't surprised by the time travel. She nods looking down. “I heard he was alive in some of the files that the team gave me. Peggy, I am so happy for you.” 

Right as Peggy starts to talk again Daisy walks back up to us, file in hand. I wrap my arm around her back and let my hand rest on her hip. 

‘Well here goes one of the more awkward moments of my life.’ I think to myself “Daisy this is Peggy Carter, Peggy, this is Daisy Johnson. She is an agent of SHIELD and… my girlfriend.”

Peggy instantly smiled at us and Daisy unwrapped her arm from around me and they greeted each other and Peggy turned to me.

“I’m so glad that you have found someone. I think something inside of me always wondered about if it was alright if I was with Steve knowing the way we left things. And I can see how happy you two are. Oh Daniel, I'm so happy for the both of you!” she says as she looks at me and then touches Daisy’s arm lightly. 

Then Peggy leans closer to Daisy and whispers to her but I know she meant for me to hear it too. “Daniel is one of the best men i have ever met. He will love you so well. Cherish it.” 

Before i can act like i didn't hear her or Daisy can react with anything more than a smile, Peggy looks at me with excitement in her eyes. 

“One thing before you go? I have something to show you.” she says with no room to object. 

We walk down the hallway we have been standing in and around the corner. I don't remember all of this building but I could tell we were headed somewhere toward the front door. Before we could get there though, we stopped at a door. I take a minute and look at the name on the door as Peggy smiles at me. Tears fight to come flowing out of my eyes. 

“She’s still working here?” I am still fighting the emotions.

“Of course she does! I wasn't going to let her go work somewhere else.” Peggy jokes. “Besides you know her, she didn't want to leave.”

I can see the confusion in Daisy's face as we talk and soon she interjects. “Who’s Rose Roberts, hon?” 

I smile as all of my memories with Rose works their way through my mind. “Rose was probably my closest friend in the SSR. She worked as the secretary in the New York office and then moved with me to LA.” 

“Oh I remember her from your stories. Is she in there?” Daisy remarks. 

My heart sinks. I faked my death and knew that everyone would have to believe I was dead but it was almost impossible to think about the fact that there was something I hadn't told Rose. She knew everything about my life and I her’s. 

Peggy's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. “Would you like to see her? You know she can keep a secret.” 

Oh god, Rose told her about how I told her about my interest in Peggy and my fear of telling her when we moved to LA. she kept that secret for as long as i know. Even after we were together. 

“Yeah. I'd love that.” I glance back at Daisy and confirm we have more time. She checks her watch and nods. “You’re going to love Rose.” 

Suddenly there's a noise inside the office. 

“Peg? Is that you out there?” the doorknob turns “You know you don't have to kn-” 

The door is open and I'm suddenly face to face with Rose. She freezes as Peggy steps forward.

“Look who I ran into Rose. It’s him! He's okay. There's a lot to explain but that can wait.” 

“Hey Rose.” I say in a broken tone. 

The next thing I know I'm being embraced by my closest friend in the whole world.

“Oh Chief! I don't know how you’re here or what’s happening but dang I missed you!” then she smacks my arm “Why on earth did you let us believe you were dead?”

• Daisy’s POV •

Daniel, Peggy, and I enter Rose’s office and Daniel starts to explain everything to Rose. I watch as his face lights up when she and Peggy talk. I couldn’t help but think that he was so much happier here in this time. Yes, he was going to die but we should have found a way to get him back here safely. Then he looks over at me.

“Rose, there's someone I’d like you to meet. Come here, hon.” He wraps both of his arms around me and kisses my forehead. All of those negative feelings fade in that instant. “This is Daisy. She is a part of the team that saved me and she's my girlfriend.” 

“Hi!” I responded “it's so wonderful to meet you. I have heard so much about the ‘famous’ Rose from this man.” I put my hand on his chest.

“Oh aren't you two a sweet couple. I'm so happy for you Daniel.” 

We sat there for a few minutes before Daniel and I absolutely had to leave. I stand back as Daniel says goodbye. 

• Daniels POV •

I walk over and hug Rose first and she speaks first. “Take care of yourself okay Chief?” 

“You know I'm not a chief nor your chief anymore Rose, you can call me Daniel.” I state even if hearing her call me that is sweet. 

“Fine. Take care of yourself, Daniel. And enjoy the future with this woman. She’s a special one. I can tell by the way you look at her.” 

I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes and instead of willing them away I let myself cry a little. 

“Take care of yourself too okay? Chiefs orders. And Peggy too?” I say as I hug her one last time. 

“I absolutely will. We miss you here but i am so glad you have a good life.” 

I smile at her as I turn and face Peggy. Oh goodness. How am I going to do this?

“Hey now.” She lifts her hand to my face and wipes a tear from my cheek. “No need to cry. This is okay. You're happy and so am I. We got this second chance to say goodbye.”

“You know I love you, Peggy. I'm so proud of everything you have done. Thank you for everything.” I say as I lift my hand to hold hers that is still against my face.

“You know that i feel the same way about you, Daniel. I have never loved anyone like I love you. You are the best person I could have asked to spend that part of my life with. Now you have a new chapter.” she is crying now too and so am i. She gestures to Daisy and continues. “You've got an amazing woman here. Don't let her go, okay? Promise me?” 

“I promise. You mean so much to me. I'm so happy for you and the life you have.”

We then make our way out of the base and to the airfield where we have the Zephyr. File in one hand and Daisy’s hand in in the other. 

Once we get to the control area we find Kora at the pilot seat and we take off. A few minutes later I lead Daisy out to the bunk area and I hold her hands. “Thank you for everything, my love.”

“Ooo new nickname. I like this one! And I enjoyed meeting them. I'm so glad you got this second chance.” 

“Well now” i say “i'm going to put the rest of my second chance to good use and do this” 

I lean in and kiss Daisy, pulling her into me and we pour all of the emotion we can into a simple hallway kiss. Then, as we pull apart I reach in the inner zipper pocket of my jacket and pull out the one thing I had been saving until I was absolutely positive. And my promise to Peggy made it abundantly clear, this is what I wanted.

A ring.


End file.
